


Love in Asia

by sjst



Series: We were meant to be [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Asia tour, Marco realizes just how much he really loves Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Asia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [funfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/gifts).



> This oneshot came in my mind one night, and it simply had to be written. It ended up quite long, and I'm sorry about all the grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. Also sorry for all the typos, I always try to correct them but my eyes always don't spot everything.
> 
> Blue_Night, this work is for you, and I don't think I really need a particular reason to gift you this. You have helped me so much, made me so happy and most of all made me believe in myself as a writer. Your story about the Asia tour also inspired me for this story. 
> 
> GoForGoals, this is for you, too, you ship Durmeus too and want to thank you for all the wonderful writings you have done, and for all the comments you have written for me. Your recent story about Erik and Marco also inspired me to write this.
> 
> Funfan, this is also for you, just because of all the wonderful stories you have written and for all the comments you have written for me. 
> 
> This is only my humble attempt to thank you all and I hope that this will at least somehow make you happy :)
> 
> This work is pure fiction and has no connection to real life.

The Asia tour. Something Marco had been expecting for a rather long time now. Borussia Dortmund had a lot of fans in Asia, and therefore the team would stay there for nearly a week, playing two matches against Asian opponents. Marco was looking forward to the week of meeting the fans, going to some sponsoring events and most of all, playing football again. 

A new season, new dreams, as the cliché said. And this season would be better, Marco knew it. Last season had been so horrible that this season just couldn't go any worse and they also had a new coach, a partly rebuild team, and a new attitude to win everything. It would go well as long as they'd believe in themselves, and Marco, as one of the captains was certain to be a part of the positive attitude. 

First steps out of the plane, and Marco was already amazed. There were thousands of fans screaming their names, and particularly many of them were screaming Marco's and Auba's name. Marco signed many autographs and let people take pictures of him, he was enjoying himself quite a lot. He approached a kid that was holding up a cute drawing with pictures of Auba and him in it, and Marco was already loving the tour. 

They made their way to the hotel by bus, and when they finally got to the hotel, Marco could feel his tiredness slowly kicking in and he was waiting for Tuchel to give them the keys to their rooms. Marco was standing next to Auba pretty certain that they would share a room together, like they always did, and when Tuchel finally began handing out the keys, Marco was really surprised. 

Tuchel called out names of the players who were going to share a room together and so far all the pairs had been unusual. Marco had expected Kevin to share a room with the new goalkeeper, Roman, but instead he shared a room with Papa, and Schmelle with Jonas. Everything was mixed up, and then when Tuchel called out Auba's name, and announced that Auba was going to share a room with Adrian, Marco was left standing there by himself. Auba gave him an unknowing look and left to his room with Adrian, leaving Marco gazing at the players who were still remaining. 

Only Mats, Erik and Kuba were remaining and Marco found himself hoping that he could share a room with Mats or Kuba. Just not Erik. But of course, the next thing Tuchel said crushed his dreams:

"And Mats and Kuba" he said and then Mats and Kuba left to their room, leaving Marco standing there with Erik. Marco gulped and watched Erik, who was shyly smiling at him and Marco's heart was already flipping. 

Marco had had a crush on the young defender for several months now, and he didn't want his feelings to get any deeper than they already were. It was bad enough that he had more than once dreamed about them being together, which simply was impossible. Erik was most likely straight, and they were teammates. 

"And Marco and Erik" Tuchel said and turned to Erik to give him the key. Erik hesitantly took the key, and picked up his suitcase before looking at Marco. Marco realized that he had just been standing on his place like a pillar of concrete so he quickly took his suitcase and began dragging it behind him as he followed Erik through the corridors to the elevator. He didn't want to make a fool of himself already. 

"Quite weird that we got to share a room together, right?" Erik said as the elevator doors closed. Marco looked at Erik as normally as he could without getting his feelings out of control, and answered him:

"Yes, maybe he wants us to have a stronger team bond" Marco said and felt like and idiot so he tired to correct himself. "I mean, you're the right back and I am at the midfield, we must work well together. Of course we already do, but even better" Marco said and smiled shyly at Erik. 

"Could be so" Erik said and smiled back at Marco. Marco was sure he was blushing all over his face and he was thinking about how was he supposed to get through the next few days with sharing a room with Erik.

The elevator doors opened again and Erik stepped outside, heading towards their room, opening it with the key card, Marco following close behind him. Erik then entered the room, and put his suitcase against the next best wall. Marco stepped inside too, and was about to do the same, when he saw the room for the first time and just dropped the suitcase one he floor where he was standing. 

In the room, there was one single couch, and a bed, which just happened to be a double bed. Or well, it wasn't really a double bed but the two separate beds were so close to one another that there was no space at all between them. Erik however didn't seem to be as surprised as Marco because the next moment he was going through his suitcase and searching for something. He got out a small bag and a pair of boxers and a shirt. 

"Mind if I use the bathroom first?" Erik asked and Marco just nodded at him. As soon as Erik disappeared to the bathroom, Marco sat on the edge of the bed to take deep breath. How was he supposed to sleep with Erik practically inches away from him in the worst case scenario?! Or, actually, maybe it wasn't the worst case scenario because Marco would prefer nothing more than actually sleeping with Erik, but that seemed to be impossible.

Marco listened to the voices coming from the shower, water running down, dropping on the ground unevenly because it hit Erik's body on the way. Marco tried hard to imagine Erik naked in the shower, water running down his strong muscles and his beautiful face... God this week was going to be hell for Marco. 

Marco continued taking deep breaths and soon the sound of water stopped, and Erik stepped out of the bathroom, his hair still slightly damp. Marcos breath hitched the moment he saw Erik in his tight white undershirt and a pair of black boxers which seemed to be one size too small.

"Can I go now?" Marco asked his voice hoarse as he got his own pajamas and already went to the door. 

"Sure thing" Erik said and pulled the cover of the bed to the side bending over showing Marco his ass and Marco was so damn close to actually groaning out loud. He disappeared to the shower and instantly turned on cold water. It was going to be a long week.

 

\--- 

 

Marco woke up to feeling utterly hot. And it wasn't just the air, it was also his body. Of course his mind had decided that now would be the perfect time to dream about Erik, and not in such an innocent way. 

To add the cherry on top, Marco found his face only inches away from Erik's sleeping face. Erik's face was so beautiful, as it always was, but, now Marco saw him particularly close, feeling the puffs of Erik's sleepy breathing on his cheeks. Marco's throat ran dry, he couldn't help but imagine how could would it be like to wake up to see Erik's beautiful face every morning.

The longer Marco continued staring at Erik, and thinking about his dream, the harder it became to control his desire. He was rock hard again, and for once not because of the well known morning erection some men usually had. 

Marco looked at the time on the electric watch on the nightstand behind Erik's shoulder and saw that it was already 6:03. Marco groaned frustrated because his body screamed to stay there next to Erik watching him and his hand was already dangerously close to Erik's face wanting to caress it. But Marco couldn't do this, Erik was his teammate, straight, his friend, and nothing more. Marco carefully moved on the bed not to wake Erik up, and then disappeared to the shower, turning the water as cold as he could. 

 

\---

 

During the next day at training, Marco felt as restless as ever. Mostly because tonight he would finally play football again. In his new kit, with his new attitude, with his new dreams. But that actually wasn't the main reason. It was Erik, to whom Marco now paid even more attention. Usually he tried to avoid watching Erik as much as he could because of what he did to his body, but ever since last night he hadn't been able to help himself. 

Erik's movements were so elegant, he was so beautiful when he laughed with their teammates and he was so adorable with the fans. Marco's day went in a blur, he could only recall the moments he spent watching Erik and the moments he had been close to Erik. 

I'm the dressing room, Marco got into trouble again. He still couldn't remove his gaze from Erik when Erik undressed and headed to the shower. Of course Marco had seen Erik naked before, but this time he wasn't able to stop looking at him. Marco needed to hurry in order to get to the shower in time to turn on the cold water, moving as far away from Erik as he could. 

 

\---

 

The match they played went very well. Marco was very happy with his performance, he felt happy playing again, and seeing his team working together. Marco was messing with Auba, pranking their teammates, and simply enjoying his time, for the first time on this tour forgetting about Erik only for a moment. 

The bus ride to the hotel seemed never ending and the bus was bubbling with excitement, even though many of the players were exhausted. At the hotel, Tuchel ordered all of the players to their rooms to get some rest because all of them would have some press events tomorrow, before flying to Singapore the day after tomorrow. 

Marco was one of the last players to get off the bus, and when he finally saw the hotel lobby again, he saw Erik, waiting for him there. 

"Should we go to our room already?" Erik asked with his big puppy eyes and Marco needed to cough before he was able to answer. 

"Sure" Marco just said and then they left to their room. This time it was Marco going in front of Erik however, and Marco wasn't sure if he was going crazy or what, but he could just feel Erik's gaze following him the entire time. 

In the room, Marco just threw away his backpack and threw it on the couch, feeling how the exhaustion suddenly kicked in. Marco slumped on the bed and just kicked his shoes away before feeling how his spine stretched and his body relaxed. 

Erik was still standing next to his side of the bed, hesitating a little bit. Marco looked at him curiously before he coughed:

"I guess we should get some sleep, it would be nice to stay up later and talk but I guess we're both quite tired" Erik said, taking off his shoes and socks, Marco's gaze still glued to him.

"Yeah, you're right, it would be nice but luckily we still have nights left" Marco mused and still kept looking at Erik. Erik had thrown away his sweat jacket and now pulled away his shirt, just letting it fall on the floor. Marco gulped loudly as he looked at Erik's toned chest and his rosy nipples, oh so close to Marco and yet so far. Erik noticed Marco reaction and just chuckled and Marco turned red, trying to remove his gaze but he just couldn't. Instead, he kept staring at Erik while he took off his sweat pants, leaving him in only his briefs. 

Marco could do nothing but stare at Erik as he climbed on the bed and slipped under the covers. Marco himself was still fully dressed and pulling his knees to his chest trying to make his clearly visible boner not so visible. He mentally smacked himself, God damn it, he wasn't a teenager anymore, he was supposed to have more control over his body. 

Erik seemed to relax too however, as he switched off the light on his nightstand and turned to speak to Marco:

"I think I'll just sleep now, I don't mind if you stay up, I'll probably fall asleep right away" Erik said. 

"No don't worry, I'll just take off some of these clothes and switch off the light" Marco said as he hesitantly turned away from Erik to get rid of his sweatpants and his shirt. He quickly slipped under the covers to hide his hard manhood and then switched off the light.

"Good night" Erik said as he turned on his side away from Marco. 

"Good night" Marco mumbled back before the exhaustion took the better of him and he drifted into a deep vivid dream.

 

\---

Marco woke up again, in the middle of the night this time. He had been a little disoriented at first, his dream had been so vivid and so alive, Marco was sure he had really been under Erik's strong arms, moaning Erik's name while Erik fucked him into the mattress. 

Instead, he was still there laying on his side of the bed, his face toward Erik's sleeping face. Marco's gaze moved lower, and this time he could see all of Erik's body because there wasn't a cover on him. A dim moonlight was shining through the curtains making Erik's skin glowing and beautiful. One of Erik's arms was resting on his side, while the other hand, was resting on his groin, palming his cock through the fabric of Erik's tight boxers.

Marco had to bite his lip not to let out a moan. Erik was so damn perfect, and because of the dream Marco had had, Marco's blood was still shooting to his groin making him unbearably hard in a split second. Marco couldn't hold himself back any longer, he knew that even a cold shower wouldn't help him this time, and if he took one, he would surely wake Erik up. 

He carefully let his hand slip under the waist band of his boxers, still under the covers. He bit his lip as he tried to keep his moans inaudible, he knew he shouldn't do this but his body had a mind of its own. Marco had denied his needs for such a long time, already, that he couldn't help it, he needed to come so bad. 

Marco began moving his hand up and down his hard length, continuing to bite his lips trying to force the ardent sounds of his desire to stay in his mouth. He spread the precum he had leaked all over his hard length, losing himself to the touch and feeling how he was already so close to his orgasm. He brushed his thumb one time over the sensitive tip of his cock, and that was all it took, he was coming hard, his cock twitching happily as he shot his load all over his abdomen, staying as quiet as he could. 

When he finally opened his eyes again, he noticed that Erik was luckily still sound asleep, completely unaware of what Marco had just done.

 

\--- 

 

The next few days for a little easier for Marco. He was around media the entire time and it kept him busy, of course he still couldn't help but think about Erik time to time, but now when he had woken up during the night, he had knows what to do to get back to sleep again. Erik still seemed unaware about Marco's feelings towards, and he keep acting like a normally around him, and Marco was deeply grateful. He knew he would not be able to handle the shame if Erik someday found out. 

Marco had also unconsciously been maybe a little more friendly to Erik than he normally was. He kept searching for his presence, every moment noticing more of what a beautiful person Erik was, how kind he was, how generous he was, how he was always looking after the people around him. One time in training, when Tuchel had asked them to pair up quickly, Marco had just grabbed Erik's hand without thinking it through, and despite getting weird looks from their teammates, Marco couldn't have cared less, he loved holding Erik's hand, and Erik didn't seem to mind it either. 

Marco wanted to date Erik so bad, he wanted to go out with him, he wanted to love him like a lover would do, treat Erik like he deserved to be treated. He wanted to be together with him, love him, but he knew it was impossible, as long as Erik wasn't interested in him. But Marco didn't know that that was going to change the very next days...

 

\--- 

 

The night they arrived at Singapore, Marco was even relieved when he heard that Tuchel had announced that they would share the room with the same person they had shared the room with until this point. 

Marco and Erik again went to their room, and to Marco smiled happily when he saw that again there was a double bed, he could again sleep close to Erik, but then, Marco yet didn't have an idea exactly how close. 

 

\---

 

Marco woke up to something heavy on his chest, pushing him down on the mattress. He tried to figure out what was the thing on him, before it moved and that was when he realized that it was Erik's hand. 

Erik's hand was tightly pushing him down, and his entire body was curled around Marco, closer than ever before. Marco needed a few moments to actually grasp it that Erik's body was literally glued to his, Marco was feeling every inch of his body, every muscle, every limb. Erik's face was at the crook of Marco's neck, breathing there heavily, and then Erik moved his hips, making Marco notice something he hadn't expected. 

Erik's hard manhood was poking at Marco's thigh, leaving a wet trace there because of the precum Erik had already leaked. Marco froze on the spot, he hadn't expected it, was Erik really interested in him in a romantic way?

"Mhm Marco yes, right there yes!" Erik mumbled and Marco could hardly breathe anymore. "Yes, go on, I want you, please Marco!" Erik whined again and pressed his body even closer to Marco once more, before he pulled away and laid on his back, leaving Marco and his thoughts alone. 

Marco could do nothing but gape at the young defender laying next to him. Now Marco knew that Erik felt something for him too, he desired Marco. This was the last piece of information Marco had needed, now he would have the talk he longed to have with Erik. 

 

\---

 

Gazing over the balcony at the rooftop terrace in Singapore, Marco was thinking about a lot of things. Everything what had happened in Asia, the game they had played, the good feeling after playing, and most importantly, falling completely and helplessly in love with Erik Durm. 

He wanted to talk with him, wanted to tell him how much he loved him, how much he needed him, how much he'd like to be with him, but he just hadn't found the right moment. 

Now, when he sighed deeply, someone put a hand on his shoulder, and Marco snapped. He turned around to look at the person who had scared him, but as soon as he saw that it was Erik, his expression softened. 

"Something troubling you, you seemed so in your own thoughts?" Erik asked as he joined Marco. 

"Well, actually, I would like to talk to you about something" Marco said as he saw his chance. This one night in Asia, he would hopefully win Erik's heart. 

"Should we go somewhere private?" Erik asked maybe a bit surprisingly, but obviously glad to talk with Marco. 

"Yes, let's go to our room, it's better there" Marco said and Erik just nodded. They made their way through the mass of people, into the elevator, and down to their room. Erik stayed silent, not wanting to intrigue Marco's thoughts apparently, and Marco was deeply grateful. When they finally were in their room, Marco sat on the edge of the bed, patting the space next to him. Erik took the hint and sat next to him, already tantalizing Marco with his scent. 

Marco slowly turned to face Erik, and looked into his beautiful eyes, feeling the lump in his throat forming again. He needed to have courage now, maybe Erik would think that this is ridiculous and laugh at Marco, but Marco was willing to take the risk. 

"So Erik, uhm, I kind of have something to tell you" Marco said. 

"Go on" Erik told Marco reassuringly looking back at Marco. Marco took a deep breath and then quickly began explaining:

"This last week has been wonderful. I've had a lot of fun with you, and most importantly, I've noticed that I have feelings for you. I like your company, you're a wonderful person and beautiful in and out. It's not the first time I've noticed that I might have some feelings towards you, but now I know" Marco said not even noticing how the last part slipped out of his mouth. "I dreamed about you, my body reacted to being so close to you, and I was insecure to tell you how I feel, but then one night, you were mumbling my name and I dared to tell you this, with just a small chance that you might like me back as much as I like you" Marco said and then closed his eyes, not daring to look at Erik.

Marco then surprisingly felt something around him, Erik's arms had flung around him, feeling Erik's strong chest against his. 

"And I thought you'd never notice" Erik breathed in Marco's hair, and Marco was bewildered.

"Notice what?" Marco asked as he pulled away a little bit, relieved because of Erik's reaction but also confused. 

"That I am completely and helplessly in love with you. Have been, and still am" Erik said beaming at him and Marco couldn't believe his ears. 

"What?!" He gasped and Erik chuckled. 

"I have had a crush on you for probably longer than you even know. When Tuchel told us that we would share a room together, I almost couldn't believe my ears, I was so scared that you would realize my feelings towards you, but apparently, I shouldn't have been afraid at all. You have no idea how relieved I am right now" Erik said blushing in an adorable way and Marco smiled brighter than ever.

"So you like me too?" Marco asked just to be sure that he wasn't dreaming. 

"Yes, more than you even know!" Erik said and hugged Marco again. Marco let him hug him, and this time he also let them fall on the bed, laying there side by side. 

"So... I guess now I dare to ask, would you come on a date with me?" Marco asked, and he was silenced by Erik's lips on his, for the first time ever. Erik moved his lips ardently, and Marco could feel nothing else but pure bliss, Erik's full lips pressed on his, before licking at his lower lip. Marco pulled away to let out a soft moan, and at that moment, Erik slipped his tongue in Marco's mouth and began searching its way through the deepest corners of Marco's mouth. The kiss wasn't even tender, it was ardent, both of them had wanted it for so long, with so much longing, they just couldn't hold themselves back any longer.

They only stopped kissing when the lack of oxygen became too much, and only then Erik said breathlessly:

"Yes, of course I would come on a date with you, I thought you'd never ask" Erik said happily and Marco wiped the happy tear off the corner of his eye.

This season was going to be better, on and off the pitch.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts, it would mean the world to me if you'd be kind enough to leave kudos and comments!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little story.


End file.
